Jiang Shi Physiology
Power to use the abilities of jiang shi. Variation of Undead Physiology. Also Called *Chiang Shi *Chinese Vampire *Chinese Zombie *Gangshi (Korean) *Geungsi (Cantonese) *Jiangshi *Kang Shi *Kyonshī (Japanese) Capabilities The user can become or use the skills and abilities of a jiang shi, also known as a Chinese "hopping" vampire, a type of undead in Chinese legends and folklore. Most jiang shi are created when a person's soul fails to leave the body, usually due to an improper death, an act of suicide, simple desire for trouble or via Necromancy. Their appearance ranges from unremarkable (as a recently deceased person) to horrifying (rotting flesh, rigor mortis, as corpses that have been in a state of decay over a period of time). Jiang shi drains life energy, but because of modern Western influence, some do now drain blood instead. They have pale, sometimes greenish-white, skin, long clawlike fingernails, and a long prehensile tongue. They are usually dressed in Qing Dynasty robes. In some versions, they detect potential victims by their breath and holding one's breath will temporarily hide from one; some stories report that if you suck the unexpelled last breath out, the corpse will fall inanimate. Applications *Blindsight *Claw Retraction *Conversion *Defunct Physiology **Brainless **Contaminant Immunity **Dermal Armor **Disease Immunity **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Endurance **Oxygen Independence **Pain Suppression **Pressure Resistance **Self-Sustenance **Thermal Resistance *Enhanced Senses **Enhanced Hearing *Life-Force Absorption *Prehensile Tongue Variations *Blood Consumption *Regulation - charm on forehead Associations *Necromancy *Undead Physiology *Vampire Physiology *Zombie Physiology Limitations *Traditional jiang shi are so stiff that that they cannot bend their limbs and body, so they has to move around by hopping while keeping its arms stretched out for mobility. *Typical weaknesses of a jiang shi are the blood of a black dog, a wooden sword made from a peach tree, a hen's egg, glutinous rice, etc. *The user may be controlled or defeated with a parchment inscribed with runes being placed on their head. Known Users *Jiang Shi (Chinese Mythology) *Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers) *Yoshika Miyako (Touhou Project) *Nightwalker Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) *Rinshi (Power Rangers Jungle Fury/Juken Sentai Gekiranger) *Deshiko Deshi (Rosario+Vampire) *Ling-Ling Wong (Rosario+Vampire) *Rin Azuma (Yozakura Quartet) *Lee Pailong (Shaman King) *Jiang Shi (Sleeping Dogs: Nightmare in North Point DLC) *Jiang Shi (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Jiang Shi (Valkyrie Crusade) Origin Stories Jiang Shi are said to originated from the folk practice of "Traveling a Corpse Over a Thousand Li", where families who could not afford much in the way of traveling expenses for a deceased family member who died far from home would hire a Taoist priest to transport the body. The priest would tack a talisman to the body's forehead, which would enable the body to find its way back to its original home for proper burial by hopping. Taoist priests would only transport the bodies at night, and would constantly ring bells to warn other nighttime pedestrians that a Jiang Shi was coming their way; the pedestrians, of course not wanting to be seen by a Jiang Shi, would vacate the area immediately. To protect themselves, the priests would wear a headdress that had a veil covering their faces; this way, the Jiang Shi they were transporting would travel alongside them without the temptation to devour the priest. Gallery miyako_yoshika_by_xephyr26-d3eu339.jpg|Miyako Yoshika (Touhou) rosario+vampire_ii_24_01.jpg|Ling-Ling Wong (Rosario + Vampire) jiang_shi.jpg jiang-shit.jpg Jiang_Shi_H.png|Jiang Shi (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Physiology Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Vampire Powers Category:Rare power